


Charade

by Erin_Oppel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Humor, lillie is savage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Oppel/pseuds/Erin_Oppel
Summary: Gladion decides that the best way to find out if Hau is right for his sister is to go on a double date with them, with Selene as his accomplice.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Mizuki | Selene (Pokemon Sun & Moon), Hau/Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Charade

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot I wrote a while back but just decided to finish now. Takes place a few years after the game.

Oh great. They were sharing malasadas again. 

Gladion frowned in suspicion. Ever since Lillie told him she and Hau were dating, he’d been worried. He knew what Hau was like: a carefree, dim-witted trainer who didn’t take Pokemon battling seriously. He was afraid Lillie was making a huge mistake.

He just had to make sure, somehow.

Following his sister and her date to the malasada shop started to work at first, but Gladion couldn’t walk inside without them seeing him. All he could do now was watch them through the shop window from a distance as they cozied up at a table and fed each other sweets.

Gladion huffed, wishing he could hear what they were saying. He needed a better plan. Something that wouldn’t arouse suspicion from Lillie but would still help him find out if Hau was right for her. He couldn’t just invite them over to Aether Paradise for dinner; that would be so unlike him. But if he could just be in the same friendly, relaxed atmosphere with them…

An idea suddenly came to him, but he almost immediately shot it down. “No. There’s no way she would go for that,” he told himself firmly. But still it lingered, and he wasn’t sure why. Gladion sighed, knowing he was out of options. “I might as well ask her…”

* * *

Gladion was a little surprised to find out that Selene wasn’t at the Pokemon League. Then again, he supposed she still had a life outside of being Alola’s Champion. And it might’ve seemed a little strange if he were to battle through the Elite Four just to talk to her. He would’ve anyway, of course, since he needed the training. But now he wasn’t sure where to look. He didn’t even know what she liked to do besides battle.

Which was why the second place he went to was the Battle Royal Dome. Thankfully, it was also where he finally spotted her. “Selene!” he called out, running up to her as she exited the dome.

Selene turned to him. “Oh! Hi, Gladion,” she greeted with a smile. She wiped her forehead, obviously having just finished a heated battle. She probably won, too. “What’s up?”

“I’ve been looking for you,” Gladion said as he caught his breath. 

She blinked, almost looking startled. “You have?”

“I have a favor to ask of you.” He paused to make sure Hau and Lillie didn’t somehow teleport to the area, then motioned for Selene to stand with him away from the doors. He lowered his voice and spoke seriously, “You know that Lillie and Hau started dating, right?”

Selene seemed puzzled by his question, but she answered, “Yeah, of course.”

“Well, I’m not sure I like it. Lillie deserves someone strong who can protect her, and Hau is just…” he trailed off, searching for the right word.

“Hau,” they both finished.

Selene shrugged. “Lillie can take care of herself now. I don’t think you should be worried.”

Gladion still wasn’t convinced. “I just want to see if Hau is serious about his relationship with Lillie.”

“Why not just ask him?”

He glared at the absurdity of her suggestion. “Are you crazy? Lillie will find out and then I’ll never hear the end of it.”

She waved her hands. “Ok, ok! So why do you need me?”

“I need you to-” Gladion stopped himself, realizing that it sounded almost crazier than Selene’s idea no matter how he said it. But it was too late to back out now. He cringed and said quickly, “I need you to go with me on a double date.” 

Selene was stunned, as expected. “W-what?”

He explained, “Just go with me on a pretend date so I can see if they’re right for each other. Maybe you’ll even catch something I don’t see.” He averted his gaze and admitted, “I’m not really comfortable with the idea, myself, but I don’t have time for anything else. I’m only asking you because you’re the person I trust the most.” Gladion looked at her wide eyes again. “Can I count on you to help me?”

To his immense relief, Selene’s smile returned. “Always, Gladion.”

* * *

Selene knew she shouldn't have been so happy. It was only a pretend date after all. But as she walked along the street beside him, she couldn't help but grin delightfully at the thought of acting like she and Gladion were a couple.

Of course, she wouldn't really be acting. She was already hopelessly in love with Gladion and had been for some time. There was no way she could tell him, though, not without some kind of signal to indicate that he liked her back.

Which didn't look very promising.

Selene shook her head of these thoughts and tried to focus on their goal: to find out how compatible Lillie and Hau were. She thought they seemed fine, but if she knew Gladion, once he got something in his head he wouldn't stop. She smirked, admiring his determination. Oh well, it was only for one night, and she wanted to do her best for him.

“Try to be inconspicuous if you ask them questions,” Gladion suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence that hung over them for pretty much the whole walk to the restaurant. “Just act natural and play along with whatever I say.”

He seemed more nervous than she was. “Got it,” she assured him.

Gladion looked ahead and composed himself. “They're already here.” 

Selene nearly squeaked when Gladion quickly grabbed her hand. It was a little colder than she thought it would be, but no less amazing. She gave an encouraging squeeze as they met up with the other couple at the entrance.

Hau broke into a huge grin and waved. “Alola Gladene!”

Gladion narrowed his gaze. “What did you say?”

“It's like your couple name, y’know? Or do you prefer Seladion instead?” Hau smiled proudly. “I came up with those myself!”

Lillie giggled, her arm linked with his. “Oh, Hau! You're embarrassing them!” Smiling at the two, she commented, “But I am really happy for you. And Selene you look so pretty! Doesn’t she look pretty, Gladion?”

Selene beamed at the compliment, but it only reminded her that she was a little miffed at Gladion for not bothering to dress up like she had. He didn't even say anything about her new outfit. 

_Pretend date,_ she reminded herself bitterly. 

“Of course. She always does.” 

Gladion replied with his usual tone, but to Selene it was the best thing she heard him say so far. She felt her cheeks warm up and she said, “Aw, thanks, you guys!”

Hau opened the door. “We can talk more inside. I'm starving!”

* * *

_So far so good,_ thought Gladion. Lillie and Hau completely bought his little act. Gladion opened his menu and propped it up on the table in front of him and Selene. He whispered to her, “Look for any signs.”

“Like if she orders the garlic pasta and he gets the red bean salad?” Selene whispered back with a smirk.

Gladion sighed. “No. I mean, watch how they interact.” 

“Hi Trainers! Have you all decided what to order?” said a perky voice.

Gladion snapped his menu down and looked up.

Mallow herself had come to take their order. She smiled brightly at them. “You four look like you're having fun so far!”

Gladion wanted to roll his eyes, but he maintained a neutral expression as he and the others placed their orders. 

After scribbling everything down, Mallow smiled again. “Your meals are coming right up!” She turned to Gladion and Selene. “I just have to say, you two look so cute together! I can't wait to tell the other Captains that you're dating!”

Gladion stiffened. “You don't have…” he muttered at the same time Selene spat out her water that she’d just been drinking. He handed her a napkin and patted her back awkwardly when she began coughing. 

“I’ll get some more napkins!” Mallow offered, walking away. 

Gladion leaned over and whispered to Selene behind their menu, “Try to calm down a little.”

She hissed from the corner of her mouth, “You're the one that needs to relax.”

“Give me a break, I've never dated before!”

“Neither have I!”

Gladion was a little surprised to hear that. Sure, Selene was still young, but he figured plenty of guys would have asked someone like her out. For some reason he was relieved that no one had. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“Look at you guys, whispering over there!” cooed Lillie. “Mallow’s right, you are so adorable together!”

Setting the menu down, Gladion forced a thin smile and he heard Selene laugh nervously.

Hau added, “Well, I knew all along that they would get together eventually!”

Gladion tried to ignore the heat rising to his face. “Yes, well, you know us…” he responded vaguely, avoiding eye contact. 

Lillie tilted her head curiously and asked, “I just have to know, who confessed first?”

That was a question Gladion hadn’t prepared for. He swallowed, trying to keep his composure while his mind raced for ideas. “Uh...”

“I did,” Selene blurted out. He glanced at her and she went on, “I just… well, it was one time when Gladion came to challenge me at the Pokemon League. It was a particularly close battle. Really worked us up. And when it was over, I just told him, ‘I think I’ve fallen in love with you.’” She was looking down at her hands that were still twisting the napkin he’d given her. “And, um, yeah. That’s it.”

She seemed so convincing that Gladion almost believed it himself for a second. It was actually a sweet story, better than anything he could’ve come up with. He gave her a small smile in thanks for covering for him.

“Aww!” Hau and Lillie squealed.

Gladion cleared his throat. “But let’s not make this just about me and Selene.”

“Oh, yes,” Selene started. “I meant to ask Lillie how her training’s going.”

The next few minutes were filled with small talk, but nothing really noteworthy. Their food came and Gladion was actually quite relieved to have an excuse for not talking that much. 

“Hey Lillie, have a bite of my sandwich,” said Hau as he held it up to her face.

“Ok. You can have a bite of mine as well.” Lillie held out her sandwich and both of them took a bite of each other’s.

Selene whispered, “That was kinda sweet. Finishing each other's-”

“Sandwiches, I know,” Gladion muttered back. “That doesn't really mean anything, though. Anyone can share food with each other.”

“Maybe we should ask them something about their future. That might tell us what's most important to them.”

“Right.” Gladion turned to his sister. “So Lillie, where do you think you’ll train next?”

Lillie glanced up thoughtfully and finished chewing. “I think I’d like to go to Kalos. I’m really curious about Mega Evolution.”

“That’s great!” said Selene. “Are you gonna be ok being by yourself for a while, Hau?”

“Actually…” Hau started, sounding more serious than Gladion had ever heard him. “I want to go with Lillie.”

The table went silent, except for Lillie’s delighted gasp. “You mean it, Hau? But what about trying to become a Kahuna like your grandfather?”

Hau smiled. “Right now I just want to help make your dreams come true.”

Light from the ugly halogen lamps sparkled in Lillie’s eyes and she wrapped her arms around Hau. “Oh Hau, thank you!” She planted a kiss on his blushing cheek.

Selene made a content hum, and even Gladion was touched by Hau’s gesture. _I guess Hau really does care about her more than anything,_ he concluded. He relaxed, finally able to enjoy his meal in peace.

Once their plates had been cleared, Mallow came to bring them the bill, which Hau insisted he pay for. Another great move, Gladion thought.

“I’ll go take care of this. Be right back!” Hau said as he dashed to the counter.

Selene headed up the stairs. “I just need to use the restroom.”

“Ok, we’ll wait by the door.” Lillie pocketed her share of the complimentary Heart Scales and walked to the exit.

Gladion followed her, stretching his arms. “This was nice.”

But Lillie suddenly rounded on him with a terrible ferocity. “ _I cannot believe you!_ ” she hissed.

Taken aback, Gladion could only ask, “What are you talking about?”

She put her hands on her hips, blushing in anger. “Really, Gladion, did you think I couldn’t read my own brother like a book? And I’ve read hundreds of them!”

“I… still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lillie huffed. “It’s one thing to invite us on a double date with the intention to interrogate Hau, but to drag Selene into this scheme…”

“Look, Selene was perfectly willing to go along with this,” Gladion countered, burning at the fact his sister saw through him.

“Of course she was! She _likes_ you, Gladion. She’d do anything for you!”

Gladion froze. Selene… liked him? Was that why it was so easy to convince her to help him? Then her behaviour and her fake story… Gladion frowned, suddenly realizing how mean he’d unknowingly been to her.

Lillie sighed, her anger dispelling at Gladion’s no doubt remorseful expression. “I’m only telling you this because I care about Selene. And if you did too, you’d-”

“I do care!” He wasn’t sure what made him say that. He could only assume it had been the truth. Maybe at one time he’d only thought of her as a rival, but maybe that was just to hide the fact that he felt something more for her. Selene was his best friend, his closest confidant, and his Champion. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy her company, or that his heart didn’t race when she smiled. But he had buried those thoughts every time they crept up, because he’d been afraid he was…

In love with Selene.

Gladion rubbed his face, which he knew was getting warm just from thinking about her. He loved Selene. And he had just been the biggest jerk to her.

“Well, if there’s one thing I got out of this,” Lillie commented solemnly, “it’s that you are not right for Selene.”

Her words cut him to the core, and Gladion really wanted to protest. But that wouldn’t have proved anything.

Lillie suddenly glanced behind her brother and smiled back into her cheerful disposition. “Ready to go?”

Hau went up to her and took her hand. “Ready. I’ll walk you home. That ok with you, Gladion?”

Gladion nodded, his own expression defaulting to unreadable. He saw Selene come up beside him and replied, “Yeah. I was going to walk Selene home anyway.” Lillie flashed him a threatening glare but he did his best to ignore it.

After saying their goodbyes, the two couples went off in different directions. 

“You know, you don’t actually have to walk me home if you don’t want to,” Selene spoke up once Lillie and Hau were out of sight.

Gladion glanced down at her, but she didn’t look at him. Her face was downcast with a sad smile, and he might not have noticed if he wasn’t aware of how she felt about him, or how he felt about her. “I want to,” he said truthfully.

The rest of the walk had been silent. Gladion wanted to say something, but every time he tried to come up with an apology in his head it somehow wasn’t good enough. Maybe _he_ wasn’t good enough, just like Lillie said.

“My house is just over there.” Selene pointed up ahead. She finally met his eyes. “Thanks, Gladion.”

“I should be thanking you, Selene.”

She smiled and told him sincerely, “Of course. I’d do anything for you.” Then, as if she feared she said too much, she started toward her house quickly. “Well, bye, Gladion!”

But then he grasped her hand.

She turned to him with round eyes and before Gladion could stop himself, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her lips. Selene made a startled squeak, but she soon melted into him. 

Gladion pulled away when he was feeling dizzy and he said earnestly, “I’m so sorry I asked you to do this charade. I really do like you, and I want to take you out on a real date.”

To his delight, Selene’s whole face lit up and she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
